Fighting back for you
by Divergentfan97
Summary: What if Peeta wasn't as hijacked as we thought? What if Katniss got the reunion she was hoping for? Hijacked Peeta is still there, but not as strong as in the book. First attempt to write a THG fic.
1. You have done nothing wrong

Chapter 1

Katniss POV

"They're back". My head shoots up as Haymitch says that while coming through the door. I look at Finnick, who's sitting next to me, tying his infamous rope. He looks at me nervously. What if someone didn't survive. I nod at Finnick and we hop off our chairs. We follow Haymitch to the hospital wing. It's extremely crowded, doctors and nurses running around. I spot Gale and run to him. I hug him fiercely. I might not be in love with him but he's still my friend and care about him.

"What happened? How is he?". Questions ramble through my head. Gale looks at me sadly. No, no he didn't survive. He's dead and they just brought his body here. "We almost got shot down, Katniss. We barely stayed in the air after the Capitol fired at us". He said softly. I swallow. I can't even think. I almost lost Peeta and Gale in one go. "How is he?" I ask, referring to Peeta. "He's in here..., he is".

Gale doesn't get to finish his sentence. "Finnick". A voice yells. I turn around and see a young woman, who looks a little older than me, but with fiery red hair jumping up and down on her bed. Finnick, who was frantically looking for her, turns around. He runs to her and Annie jumps off the bed. They meet halfway and crush each other into a hug. I sigh. They look so happy to see each other. I turn around to Gale again and he nods. I walk towards a slightly open door and push it softly open.

"Peeta?" I cautiously ask. A door in the room opens and I see Peeta walking out of the bathroom. I gasp at the sight. What did they do to him? His face is swollen up and he's extremely thin. He rubs his eyes before seeing me. His eyes go wide in shock. "Katniss". He croaks. Even his voice is different. I run the distance that's between us. I wrap my arms around him. I feel his arms go around my waist. I cry into the crook of his neck. All the emotions I have been feeling, everything is coming out.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry". He says. He keeps repeating it. I pull away. "What are you sorry for? You've done nothing wrong". I say, while caressing his swollen cheek. He sniffs. "Snow, he would,...he would threaten me if I didn't call for a cease fire". He cracks again. I embrace him again. He's been through too much. Two Hunger Games and torture by the Capitol. I cradle him as he cries. I let him. He has to let it all out. The door slightly goes open and I lift my head. Plutarch enters softly. I lead Peeta to bed. I help him lay down. He falls asleep right away. I kiss his forehead and walk out with Plutarch.

"How is he?". He asks. I look at him. Is he seriously asking that? "What do you think? He's been in two Games, captured and tortured by the Capitol. He has lost his family and almost lost me. How do you think he is? He's not exactly jumping up and down is he?" I completely loose it. I'm sick of being controlled. First by the Capitol and their stupid Games and now District 13 and their propos and stuff. I feel like I'm their little toy that keeps being thrown around. Plutarch seems to be shocked by my outburst. You think he'd be used to it by now. I sigh and walk away. I don't feel like talking anymore.

Next day:

I sit on my bed, playing with the pearl in my hand. It has become my most prized possession. It has helped me with the whole ordeal. I haven't gone back to Peeta yet. I figured he needed his rest. I don't think he slept a lot in the Capitol. I'm supposed to go and eat breakfast but I'm not really hungry. I roll the pearl between my fingers. "Katniss?" I lift my head. "Peeta". I stand up. "How did you get here?" I ask. I know he shouldn't be here. "I saw Prim walk out of this room while I was searching, so I figured you live here". He replies. He's shaking.

I walk to him. "Hey, I'm here. It's okay". I caress his arms. "No, it isn't". He trembles. "I had an episode". I furrow my eyebrows. "Episode? What do you mean?" What has been done to him? I don't get it. "They didn't tell you? I've been hijacked". Peeta says. "Hijacked? What is that?" They did worse things to him than I thought. "It is some kind of brainwashing, I have been told. When I had that episode earlier, I saw people that care about me as enemy's".

His whole body is shaking and his eyes are getting dark. I jump away from him. What is happening to him? Is this what he was talking about? I look around frantically, something has to help. I look at Peeta. No, this isn't my Peeta. His hands are clenched into fists. "You mutt. What did you do? You killed them. District 12 is gone because of you". He screams. I back up against the wall. I don't know what to do. He charges at me. "Peeta, it's me. Whatever you see, it isn't real". I call out. He doesn't listen. He prepares to throw a punch. I duck in time and he punches into the wall. Peeta tries to grab me but I make my way to the door.

I run and don't look back. I don't know if he's following me or not. Tears sting in my eyes. I will kill Snow for doing this to Peeta. I turn around the corner and crash into someone. I stand up immediately and I'm met by Boggs. I breathe out a sign of relief. "Katniss, you shouldn't...". Boggs starts but I don't him finish. "It's Peeta. He...he is..." I can't finish my sentence. "Peeta? Where is he? I'm searching for him". He says. "He's gone crazy or something. He said he has been hijacked". I shakily says. His eyes widen. "Lead me to him".

We walk, cautiously, to my room. As we turn the last corner, I get thrown to the ground. Two hands make its way around my neck. I gasp, trying to regain my breathing again, but I can't. I open my eyes and see Peeta holding me in a death grip. So this it then. This is how I'm going to die. By the hands of the boy with the bread. The boy I love. I feel something tugging, but I can't make it out. "Peeta!" I hear. Peeta slumbers next to me. I gasp again as I get my breathe back. I see Boggs standing with a board in his hand. "I had to do that". He pants. I'm still laying on ground, trying to contemplate what happened. I feel light as if something is carrying me. Someone shakes me but I can't see who it is. Darkness overtakes me. And it feels good.

**I got inspired to write this after watching Mockingjay part 1 last Saturday. It was amazing, but the whole reunion scene was so sad. So I decided to write this. I have no idea how I will continue this or if I will keep this like a one-shot. I've written a few Divergent fics and this is my first Hunger Games fic. What do you think? Should I continue this? **


	2. You shouldn't be with him

Chapter 2

Katniss POV

It's been 2 days since Peeta attacked me. I haven't seen him for 2 days. They don't allow me to see him. They are afraid he's going to hurt me again. They are afraid that he's going hurt their precious Mockingjay. "I'm already hurt". I want to scream at president Coin. I know she doesn't particularly like me. It's because she can't control who I am or what I do. I feel like a puppet. I'm been thrown everywhere. I'm District 13's weapon, according to Haymitch. Peeta was the Capitol's weapon. They don't have Peeta any longer. But there is still Snow. I will kill him with my bare hands if I have to.

I have been nauseous these past 2 days but I don't why. I keep throwing up everything I eat. The doctors keep saying it's stress from everything. I don't believe it. It has to be something else. I just don't know what. I'm sitting in the hospital bed staring at the window when the urge to throw up comes back again. I bolt up and run to the bathroom. I throw up everything that I have eaten this morning. I feel a hand pulling my hair back and rubbing my back. I ignore whoever is doing it and continue to gag. I'm breathing heavily when it stops. I look up to the person next to me. I almost choke on my breath when I see the person.

"Peeta, you shouldn't be here". My voice is hoarse. "I don't care. I'm fine now". He simply says. I look at him and feel tears already spilling on my cheeks. Peeta's arms wind around me. I let everything out. All the pain I've been feeling since the first Games. Out of the people that care about me, Peeta is the only one that understands me. Well, in exception of Haymitch and Finnick. Maybe Johanna. They have been all through the same thing as us. I lift my head as my eyes dry out. "I don't know what is wrong with me". I say, my voice still hoarse. Peeta shakes his head. "What? Do you know what is wrong with me?" I urge.

Peeta closes his eyes. He starts to shake a bit, so I assume he's fighting off an episode. Or whatever it's called. He slowly opens his eyes again. "I overheard the doctors talking about you. They said they had found something. Or better said, someone". His voice shakes. "What do you mean? They found someone? I don't get...". I gasp. No, that can't be. My hand flies to my stomach. I'm pregnant? That's impossible, I have never... Wait a second. The night before we went into the Quarter Quell. Peeta and I spend the night together. Did something happen? It must have.

"It's Gale's, isn't it". Peeta softly says. I look up at him. "No, it isn't. I have kissed Gale, I'll admit that. But we are just friends, sort of". My hand strokes his cheek. "But how? I can't remember". His voice shakes again. "The night before the Quarter Quell". I say softly. I realize something. The Quell was almost 3 months ago. I look at my stomach. I don't have a bump yet. You would think I'd been showing already. I slowly stand up and take Peeta with me. "I'm going to Coin, are you coming with me?" I ask. Peeta looks uncertainly at me and chews his lip. "It will be fine". I grab his arm and pull him out of the room.

Nurses stare at us as we pass by. I ignore them. We take the elevator down to the Command Room. When we get there, we bump into Boggs. "Katniss, you shouldn't be with him". He simply says. "I don't care". I spat back. I barge into the room and disrupt a meeting. Coin stands up immediately. "Katniss, what can I do for you?" She forces a smile. You don't have to hide your hate for me Coin, I think. "Not much, I just have something say". I catch her glaring at Peeta. He looks away. "You're all looking at him like he's some monster. He's no monster, he's a normal person like all of us. He's just been tortured in case you didn't know". My attention goes to all of them. Coin looks stunned and purses her lips. I don't want to be here any longer so I cut to the case. "I just came here to inform all of you that your Mockingjay is pregnant. And for real this time". I grab Peeta's hand and walk out of the room.

We don't say anything to each other till we get back to the hospital again. He stops when we get to my room. "I don't care about the rules. I have been breaking them since I got here". I say and Peeta chuckles. I pull him inside my room. I'm not even sure if I still have to stay here. But now that I revealed that I'm pregnant, they might keep me locked up here. I mean, their Mockingjay is having a baby. You can't do much with that. And there is no way I'm going to get an abortion. I have always said I didn't want to bring children into this world. But this child is Peeta's. And he loves children. There is no way I can do this to him.

I lay on the bed making room for Peeta. "Would you stay with me?" I don't have to say it twice. "Always". He says and lays down next to me. I put my head on his chest and let his steady beating heart lull me to a deep slumber.

Pagebreak:

District 13 knows now that their Mockingjay is having a baby. And Coin isn't happy. Now her precious Mockingjay can't do what she's supposed to do. Stop the rebellion, kill Snow and bring the peace back. But who says I can't do that? If they can get me in the Capitol, I will hunt down myself and shoot an arrow at him. It's that simple right? No, it isn't. If I want to get even close to the Capitol, I have to undergo a training and be declared healthy. I can't complete a training while I'm pregnant.

There must be a way that I can still go. I mean, I'll have an entire army protecting me. I tried telling my mom and Peeta that, but there is no way they will let me go. So I guess I'm stuck here. Snow still has 6 months to come up with a plan to kill me. And he won't even know he'll be killing not 1 person, but 2. If Snow knows that I'm pregnant for real this time, he will hold back till the baby is born and then kill me. So it's better to not let him know.

I have really no idea where I'm heading with this story. But the whole pregnancy thing just popped into my mind and I wrote it out. It doesn't really sound realistic but it doesn't have to be. It's called fanfiction for a reason right? Does anyone have idea's on how I should continue this?


End file.
